I'll Catch You When You Fall
by prettygurlie23
Summary: AU! "Why wont you have sex with me?" While Darien battles feelings for someone other than Serena, they must also battle the Negamoon. Just as Raye finds herself falling for a blue-haired boy, with a few perks RayexSapphire, DiamondxSerenaxDarienxMina R
1. Lets Get It Started

**Soo…..my friend and I remembered our love for Sailor Moon….and how we always wanted to make our own version so here it is******

**I don't own anything…just the ideas…which I share with my friend**

**Their ages are:**

**Lita-18**

**Mina-17**

**Raye- 16 turning 17**

**Amy and Serena-16**

**Let's Get It Started**

"Darien, why wont you have sex with me?!"

Darien looked at Serena, this was their 4th fight regarding sex.

With obvious frustration in his voice he quickly replied, "Because it's not right, Serena! How many times do we have to go over this? Wait a couple years then alright, whatever you want, but for now we just can't. I'm sorry I'm not a cradle robber."

His mind began to drift off more and more each second. He looked at the blonde yelling at him. She shouldn't be here, it should be a different blonde. The one with shiny blonde hair, rather than the dull blonde hair standing before him. The one who could take his breath away in sweats, not the one with the ugly ass meatballs on her head, who was only able to give him headaches. The one who made him happy, who he never fought with, the girl he would risk everything for. The girl who had his heart. The one he had to let go of.

He remembered the late night phone calls, her radiant laughs, and the way her touch would send a shock through his body. He also remembered the day destiny got in their way.

_Flashback_

_Darien kept Mina in an embrace. No matter what she said or did, he wouldn't let go. "We can't be together. You're Prince Darien; I'm just Sailor Venus. You're supposed to be with the Moon Princess, and that's not me, I'm her protector. I have to make sure you two fulfill your destinies, a destiny without me. Just forget about us. Forget about everything that has to do with us. We aren't meant to be."_

_Darien didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to think of something fast, or he would lose the girl of his dreams. "Nothing is written in rock. What if that isn't meant to be? What if you and I are supposed to be together?" Darien inhaled, taking in her scent as he did so. "I was a prince in the past, I'm not anymore."_

_He looked straight into her blurry, but beautiful eyes, "I'm Darien and you're Mina. I'm Tuxedo Mask and you're Sailor Venus. I'm yours, and you're mine. There's no Serena, or Sailor Moon, or Moon Princess."_

_Mina stood lifelessly in Darien's arms, staring at the puddle her tears had made on his shoulder. _

_After a few more minutes she spoke, "But there is. She is there and she will always be. You have to understand that. There's nothing we can do about it, except accept it."_

"_I don't care if she's there or not, the only thing I care about is standing in my arms, trying to fight the truth._ _Serena means nothing to me. Do you really want me to pretend to love her and make all 3 of our lives miserable? We can write our own destiny, Mina, and I need you in mine. I love you. No one and nothing will ever change that!"_

_He brought his hands to her face, and made her look at him. He leaned in and captured her lips in his, in a gentle, but passionate kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her, "Mina are you really going to deny the feeling you got from that kiss? Are you really going to deny our love for something that happened lifetimes ago?"_

_Mina couldn't help but let the new batch of tears fall from her eyes. She could feel her insides turning. She wanted desperately to tell Darien he was right, and they were meant to be together, but she knew she couldn't. So she kept saying whatever lies flooded her mind. _

"_I can't, I'm sorry Darien, but you need to let go."_

_Darien held her tighter, "No." He spoke in a firm whisper._

_Mina look a deep breath in, clutching on to his shirt then letting go. "GO! Get out! Now, Darien, go!" She yelled._ _Her last hope was to force him to leave._

_"No, I'm not going until you listen to me. I love y-"_

"_Don't say it, don't make it any harder than it already is. Just go Darien. Please, if you ever loved me, even just a little bit, then you'll go."_

_Darien nodded. He leaned in and kissed her one last time. He walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. He turned around with his hand on the doorknob, "I'll miss you." He turned away after one last look at her wet face, and devastated body._

_Darien stayed behind the door for a few moments before finally walking away from her, while Mina crashed on the floor releasing even more tears._

_End of Flashback_

He looked back at Serena, who was still yelling, he interrupted her, "Call me, when you calm down." With that he walked away and pulled out his cell phone to call the one person who would make it better.

Serena stood still and sighed as she watched him walk out of the park then out of distance when she heard a familiar voice from behind, "Fancy seeing you here Serena." She turned to the voice. Prince Diamond stood in front of her with a sly smirk on his face. Not in his usual attire, but in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, surprising Serena.

"Following me again? Geeze, that's getting old, but it doesn't matter anyways." She walked over to him. "Come with me."

--With Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita--

Four coffees arrived at their table. "Thank you," Raye said to the waitress. Everyone took one and began talking.

"Where's Serena? She should be here! I'm so sick of her ditching these meetings!" Raye impatiently said.

Lita laughed, "She's probably off with Darien." Raye frowned at Lita and looked at her best friend Mina for a reaction, who had on a fake smile. Raye knew that Serena being with Darien was killing Mina, but that's Mina, selfless as always.

"Now girls, give her a break. You all know she's trying, she just can't keep up with all aspects of her life." Amy said, failing to defend Serena.

"Yeah, because saving the world doesn't matter." Raye muttered.

While the girls continued their conversation Mina's phone vibrated. The vibration piled up her frustrations. "Who the hell is texting me?" She picked up her phone, and read the message, a mixture of emotion displayed on her face. Raye instantly knew it was Darien, The only time Mina reacted in that fashion was when Darien was involved. Mina got up, "Sorry guys, but something came up, I'll talk to you later." The three remaining girls watched her go.

Lita looked at her watch and jumped up, "Shit, I was supposed to meet Andrew 10 minutes ago, sorry guys, I'll see you later." And with that she was gone.

"Some Sailor Scout meeting this turned out to be." Amy laughed at the girl in front of her. "Raye, aren't all of our meetings usually like this?"

Raye looked at her blue-haired friend, "I guess you're right, but it's not even 5 yet, and they already left."

Amy scrambled to find her cell phone, and began dialing, "Greg, I'm so sorry, I'll be there in 5 minutes, I got caught up with the girls. See you there." She hung up at looked at Raye apologetically.

Raye sighed, "Just go Amy, you're the only one who asked." Amy smiled and got up, and gave Raye a hug, "Are you sure?"

Raye nodded, letting Amy know it was okay if she left. It was pretty much routine now, but that didn't stop Raye from feeling fire erupting inside her.

Once Amy had finally left she let anger build.

Everyone was leaving her. First Alan, then Darien who had always been a brother to her, was busy pretending to love Serena, and now the scouts. She was alone, she felt it at the end of every night, completely by herself in the empty temple. She had her grandpa, but he was too busy with Chad. She didn't feel important anymore, she didn't feel good enough, and she hated them, for making her feel like that, but most of all she hated herself for letting them make her feel like that. She hated herself for letting them make her feel that way, and she hated it even more that she refused to let herself show them she was angry. She was forced to hide it for the sake of the scouts.

In the middle of her disarray of emotions she felt someone's eyes on hers. She turned her head and locked eyes with the most gorgeous blue eyes.

It took everything in her to tear away from his gaze. She looked back at him, to find the beautiful boy smirking at her, she knew that if it was someone else she'd be yelling at them by now, but his presence made her speechless. She watched as the boy got up, and made his way over to her, and sat down directly in front of. To say she was shocked was an under statement. They said nothing to each other. He continued smirking, while she studied the boy in front of her.

Finally he broke the silence, "You seemed more talkative from a far."

Raye didn't respond.

"Clearly I was wrong," he said. "So, do you normally sit by yourself?"

"No, I was with people, but they all had stuff to do and people to see, so I'm here and they're there."

She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help herself this boy had an affect on her.

"Oh, and you don't have any of that? I'm sure a pretty girl like yourself has a lot more plans than just sitting in a cafe by herself," he paused. "Waiting for a boy to come and keep her company." His smirk turned into a shy smile.

"Wait, shit, did I say pretty, I meant beautiful." His shy smile, turned back into the smirk.

She couldn't help but smile at his remark, but couldn't find words to answer him.

"I know you speak. You've spoken once already so why not make it twice?" He looked at her.

She kept smiling, "And say what?"

"Your name would be a good idea, and then maybe your favourite foods, whether or not you like long walks on the beach, you know, that sort of thing," his obvious sarcasm made Raye feel more butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"After you, Romeo."

"You wanna know whether or not I like long walks on the beach?"

"How about just your name, for now. We can work on the other bit later."

"For now eh, well I'm Sapphire."

"Isn't Sapphire, a stone? And I'm Raye, It's been interesting meeting you."

The blue-haired boy laughed, "Yeah it's a stone, and it has been a pleasure meeting you Raye."

Raye smiled at him again. She felt pink appear across her cheeks after realizing what she had said.

"Well Raye, since you want to know so much about me, like if I enjoy long walks on the beach, how about you meet me for dinner tonight, say around 8?" His smirk had turned into a heart warming smile, making Raye's cheeks go red.

Raye agreed without hesitation, "When and where? I'll be there."

Sapphire laughed at her once again. "Rhyming? Are you a rapper too now?"

Raye laughed, "Shut up and tell me."

"I like them feisty," he looked at Raye with a sly grin. "How about you give me your address, and I'll pick you up at 8, and dress casually."

Raye nodded and jotted down her address on a napkin and handed it Sapphire.

Sapphire looked at the napkin and grinned, "Ooh, you gave me your number too." Raye laughed and playfully smacked his arm. Sapphire looked at her pretending to be serious, "Already abusing me I see."

"So Miss Raye, how about I walk you home, because you know what they say, a girl should never be alone." He winked at her making Raye's heart jump a beat.

"So chivalry isn't dead? And who the hell says that?"

"Not as long as I'm alive, and a lot of people, like me."

"Okay, maybe they do, but that just means they haven't met Raye Hino. I make boxers look like school girls." She suddenly felt much more relaxed around him, but there was still quite a lot of shyness as well.

"Oh, again, I like feistiness." He nudged her a bit as they began walking.

Raye laughed, this boy had already marked his place in her heart, and she has only known him for about an hour.

That scared her. It didn't take him much time at all to begin filling the void in her heart, which made her worry it would be just as easy for him to hurt her.

Sapphire noticed the distress on Rayes face.

"Hey, you okay?"

She didn't answer for a moment. "Mhm..." she managed to say.

She looked at him, and his eyes were filled with concern, and it seemed like everything had frozen, because at that moment she was the only thing that mattered to him.

He was surprised with his jump of feelings towards the girl he had just met, but he left that thought hanging. "Raye, answer me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just kind of spaced out for a second. Well, I spaced out thinking about something...that happened. It's nothing don't worry," she forced herself to smile again.

Knowing she did not want to tell him something, he played along. "Alright. I'll try making sure you don't space out again."

By the time they made it to the temple, they had learnt a lot about each other. Raye knew she was already in too deep, and Sapphire couldn't get over how amazing this girl was.

"So I guess I'll see you at 8, Raye." They both looked at each other not wanting to separate. Raye came closer to Sapphire, and leaned up and pecked his cheek, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I'll tell you at dinner."

Sapphire smiled, what the hell was this girl doing to him. Raye couldn't help the red flooding her cheeks; she had to call Mina, especially since she had 2 hours to get ready.

"See you soon Sapphire."

"You too lovely."

They both walked away from each other, smiling, and excited for their date.

**Sorry about the repost, but my partner in crime for this fic, noticed some mistakes.**


	2. The Truth Behind Closed Doors

**We don't own anything…except the idea**

**The Truth Behind Closed Doors**

Mina stood outside the chilly hallway, contemplating whether or not to knock on the door. Before she could decide, the door opened revealing a very pissed off Darien. His expression changed to a much softer look, when he saw the girl he had been longing for in front of him.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm dying, Mina. She's killing me! I can't take it anymore!"

The pain was evident in Darien's voice, Mina couldn't bear to see him in such a devastated state, but she knew she had no choice.

"Let's talk about this inside."

She followed Darien into the apartment, taking in everything around her. It seemed strangely new to her. It wasn't the first time she had been in his apartment, but it was the first time since she broke his heart.

Mina sat on a stool beside his counter in the kitchen, while he sat at the table watching her.

"What exactly happened?" Mina asked with concern in her voice.

"She's at it again. She asks the same question ever week. The more I see her, the angrier I get!"

"What exactly is she asking you?"

Darien looked down at the table, and mumbled a few incoherent words.

"The sex thing?" Mina asked, now wishing he had never called.

"Yeah…that."

"Just talk to her. She'll come to her senses, and she's only asking because she's really attracted to you. Not to mention she's in love with you." Mina reasoned, mentally cringing at the thought of Darien and Serena.

She looked down at the tile floor. Once she looked back at Darien, she knew she had to help him. She couldn't be selfish when it came to his life.

"Do you want me to come with you when you go talk to her?"

Darien nodded, as hard as it would be having Mina there; he was staying with Serena for her.

"Kay let's go then." She hopped off the stool, walked over to Darien, and took his hand to get him off his chair.

The moment their hands met a shock went through both bodies. They both felt memories they fought to forget, flood back to them. Within seconds, Mina rapidly let go of his hand.

She refused to look at him, but he couldn't stop looking at her. She quickly walked to the door, and walked out. The two walked in silence to Serena's house. A new awkward tension built between them, keeping them at a small distance form each other.

The silence was interrupted by Mina's phone ringing, "Hello? Hey, I'll tell you later…um okay. See you then."

She looked up at Darien, "It was Raye. She wants me to come over after." Darien nodded.

Minutes later, they arrived at Serena's house. Mina looked up at it, "So, do you know what you're going to say?"

"Not a clue, but I'll figure it out as we go along."

The pair walked to the door, and knocked on the door. After two more knocks, they were still waiting at the door. Moments of more waiting passed. "How about the back door?" Mina suggested.

They walked to the back of the house. Darien knocked on the door. When he knocked the door creaked open.

"Isn't this door always locked?" Mina asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be. What if someone broke in while she was here?" Darien was surprised with his concern in this situation.

They quickly and quietly walked inside, looking around. No one was on the first floor. "Stay here," Darien instructed to Mina.

She nodded, staying in one spot, looking around ever so often making sure no one was trying to sneak up on her.

Darien slowly made his way up the stairs. He looked through various rooms, finding nothing. Before he knew it, he was at Serena's door. Expecting to see no one other than Serena, with no hesitation he opened the door. Instead, he saw Serena in bed with someone else.

He felt betrayal overcome him.

"Darien!? When did you get here?" Serena shot up, hiding the face on the man in bed with her.

"I don't know. Sometime between when you started and finished having sex." He spat bitterly.

"This is nothing, I swear it's nothing. You know I'd never hurt you."

"Of course you'd never hurt me. You're too busy fucking other guys!"

After continuous waiting, Mina began wondering what happening upstairs. As she ran upstairs she began to hear faint voices. They got louder and she followed them to Serena's room. "What's going…" She looked at Serena, her blood began boiling. "SLUT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"How the fuck could you do that to me Serena!? I put up with all your shit, and just because I won't screw you-" Before he could finish speaking, Mina took his arm. Although she was filled with rage as well, seeing Serena just made the anger build up faster. She pulled Darien's shirt whispering in his ear, "Come on, it's best if we leave the whore alone." At first Darien wouldn't budge until Mina said, "Please, Darien. Let's go."

Darien turned away walking alongside Mina.

She looked back at Serena with nothing but disgust on her face, then promptly turned away when she saw that Serena was about to say something. In minutes they were outside, walking away from the house, and leaving Serena with the white-haired man.

"Who does she think she is?! What a skank!" Mina exclaimed while rubbing Darien's back soothingly

"Yeah, she was physically cheating on me, but I'm no better. I've been with her when my heart was with you. I said I loved her, but I'd always be thinking about how I love you, Mina."

Mina looked at Darien, his eyes pleading with her, telling her to just let them be together. She looked back down, "Go home, I'm going to go to Raye's for an hour, then I'll come over. Kay?" He nodded, and they took off in separate directions.

--With Raye and Mina--

Mina walked over to Raye's room when she heard Raye shout, "What the hell do I wear!?"

She walked in and saw Raye's entire wardrobe scattered around the room. Raye's mess brought Mina to a giggle, "Wardrobe malfunction?"

Raye glared at her best friend, "Shut up! I need help! Desperately!"

Mina laughed, "Okay, but while we do that, you're telling me about Sapphire."

"Fine, but you're telling me what Darien wanted."

Mina froze, she was not going to ruin Raye's mood, not today at least.

"I'll tell you later," Mina said. "It's your turn to go in girl mode. So, what's he like?"

Raye sighed, "He is sigh worthy!"

Mina smiled, not even Alan had this type of an affect on Raye, and they had only met today.

"So, I take it he's hot?"

"Hot? Hot? Are fricking kidding me? He's not hot, he is god-like! Angels made his face, and he has a body of a Greek God"

Seven outfits later, and a lot of gushing about Sapphire, Raye was finally ready. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white wife beater, a red necklace, with matching red flats. Her hair was in beautiful waves, going down to her hips, and her bangs were falling above her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know how it goes."

"I promise I will. Oh, thanks so much." Raye replied while grabbing her red purse.

Mina smiled, she was relieved. Raye had forgotten that she didn't tell her about Darien.

As Mina left the house, she noticed a blue-haired boy coming towards her. She knew right away it was Sapphire, he lived up to what Raye had said.

"You must be Sapphire."

"Um, yeah, you know Raye?"

"Yeah, she is one of my best friends; I'm Mina by the way. I have heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope?"

"Of course. If it were bad things you would've already have a fist imprinted on your face," Mina smirked. "I doubt that'll happen, though. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know. Is Raye ready?" He asked nodding towards the temple.

"Yeah, she's good to go. You will be pleased." Mina looked at him, studying him until she remembered she had to see Darien. "Shoot, I've gotta go. Hopefully we can see each other again. Have fun with Raye," Mina said, running off.

"Wait, Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"What are Raye's favorite foods?"

She smiled, she was glad Raye had found him, "Dumplings, sushi and chocolate."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

She smiled, "Just treat her right."

He nodded, and she took off.

Sapphire felt the nerves kicking in. He had never been nervous, especially when it came to girls. The closer he got to the temple, the more his stomach turned.

Then his heart almost stopped beating. Raye stepped out with a smile appearing on her face at the sight of him.

She looked at him. He was wearing a black polo, with jeans, and a pair of converse.

Sapphire couldn't stop staring at the raven-haired girl in front of him. She was breathtaking.

He stopped walking, waiting for her to walk over to him, taking in her beauty as she did so. Once she was next to him, she grabbed his arm, warmth spreading through both bodies, causing their hearts to feel motionless.

After a few moments of just being next to each other Raye asked, "So where are we off to?"

He grinned, "You'll see. Oh and by they way, you look amazing." He said huskily.

Raye blushed, but quickly recovered, "You're looking pretty sharp yourself."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, enjoying the warmth she made him feel, and lead her to his car.

"Not too shabby." Raye complimented the car. Currently she was sitting in his Acura Advance, while he played with the radio. Finally he settled on a station, when 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls began playing.

Raye leaned her head back on the seat, singing the song without realizing. He stared at her in amazement. Never had he heard a voice so beautiful. Raye slowly opened her eyes, realizing she had been singing. She almost choked on her words, but quickly tried changing the subject. "So, when did you get your car?"

He smirked, "I just got it." She nodded; glad he didn't mention her singing.

A moment had passes so he spoke, "So, less than 24 hours and I'm already famous?" She looked at him puzzled. "I met Mina."

Her blush returned, "Just a little," she smiled.

He took a hand off the steering wheel, and took her hand in his.

She smiled up at him, but his eyes were still on the road. "How long is this car ride?" She asked.

"Not much longer. We'll be there in about a minute or less."

Raye began looking around. There were neon lights all around her and a lake very close by.

Sapphire pulled over across a dim-lit restaurant. No one inside was dressed very fancy. They were all dressed casually but with class.

After unbuckling his seatbelt, Sapphire saw that Raye was about to do the same thing, "Don't," he said.

"Why not?"

"You're not going in. We're not eating here."

Raye looked at him curiously but did not ask questions. She just let her eyes follow him as he walked into the restaurant.

It didn't take long for him to return with bags filled with delicious smelling food in his hands.

Raye looked at him, "What is going on?" She hated being out of the loop.

He grinned, "You'll see Pretty Girl."

She looked down, her cheeks now crimson, butterflies taking residence in her stomach.

Sapphire finally parked his car by the shore of the lake and got out, walking over to Raye to open the door for her. His gracious actions were not missed by her. As she stepped out, he began to unload the food, taking a blanket with him.

"Are we having a picnic by the lake?"

He smiled, "Yatzee."

They sat down on the blanket. Raye put her hand out to help unload the food, but Sapphire rejected her gesture. He gently pushed her hand away, letting her enjoy the scenery.

She looked up at the stars in the sky, breathing heavily to let the fresh air into her body. She looked back at Sapphire who had finished setting up and was now watching her with a smile on his face.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He said to her. "Dig in" His smile had not faded.

Raye looked at the food before, "These are my favorites! How did you know?"

He laughed, "I'm psychic."

She playfully swatted his arm, "Okay, okay, like I said, I talked to Mina."

For the next two hours, they joked around and learned more about each other. They felt like they knew each other inside and out, but they both knew there a lot more to the other than what was said.

"Raye?"

"Mhm?"

"Today, in the café, what were you thinking about when you spaced out?"

She looked over at him, for the first time he seemed shy.

"I was just thinking about how I felt like I wasn't needed by anyone, and no one cared, but then you came along, and I didn't even know you, but you made that feeling go away, and it scared me."

"It scared you? Why?"

"I've never let my guard down that quickly, and I've never felt that comfortable around anyone that quickly before either. I was scared if you made me feel this way already, then maybe you'd be able to hurt me that easily too."

Sapphire looked at the vulnerable girl, and without hesitating he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll promise you this. I'll never hurt you. For as long as we're alive and even after, I won't even think of hurting you. I need you to believe that because that's truth."

After a few more moments, he spoke again, "One last thing. Why would you think I'd hurt you?"

She looked up at him. "Because it's happened to me time and time again. Every time I get close to someone, they hurt me. Especially if I get very close to them. In fact, Mina's my only true friend because she's the only person I completely trust now."

"Now?"

She paused for a second, "Yeah, now. A couple months ago I was dating this guy. I was pretty crazy about him, and I thought he felt the same way, but he didn't. I think I was just naive because he never made me feel the way you do."

"What did he do to you?"

She looked down, she didn't want him to see her cry.

He brought his hand to her chin, and made her look at him. As soon as he saw the tears he felt anger towards this guy. He wiped away her tears and held her close.

"He hit me"

He thought he had heard wrong since her face was in his chest. He hoped he had heard wrong, because if not he would find this guy and beat the leaving shit out of him.

"He what?"

She pulled away and looked at him.

"When we began dating he was great, he would treat me like a Queen. He made it so easy to love him. After we were dating for about three months, he started to get really jealous, and more aggressive. For our anniversary, he came over, and started get really...touchy...but in an aggressive way, and I pushed him off, and he got mad and left. The next day he saw me talking to this other guy Darien, who I've known for a pretty long time, and we think of each other as brother and sister. He got really mad and accused me of cheating on him with Darien, and I tried to tell him Darien was like a brother to me but he wouldn't buy it. He told me to stop talking to Darien, and I refused, he got really angry and punched a wall, which was right by my face. So I started yelling at him, and then...he...slapped me. He just started attacking me." She couldn't finish, sobs were escaping her.

Sapphire tried pushing away his anger so he could help the broken girl. He held her close and began rubbing her back whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'd never lay a hand on you," he reassured.

"It's not even that. It's just...I was scared you'd break my heart too," she admitted.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, because I will never break your heart. Hurting you would hurt me, why inflict pain on myself, right?"

She laughed, "That's why I said thank you."

He looked at her confusion written on his face.

"When you walked me home, I said thanks, and you wanted to know why I said that. It's because you made everything negative inside me disappear. You made me feel good enough, and happy. Happier than I've been in a long time," she looked into his eyes. In a whisper she said, "You made me feel alive again."

He grinned, "Well you better get used to feeling alive and happy, that's how you're going to be feeling from now."

Sapphire came closer to Raye, his breath on her neck, causing her to inhale sharply, "You make me feel alive too."

Raye looked up him, smiling. "So, what about you? What's your story, pretty boy?"

"I have had one serious girlfriend, but we just drifted, nothing too serious, no love. Nothing quite like you."

"Well of course," Raye replied. "No one's like me. I'm the greatest." She laughed a bit.

"You are."

The faint sounds from the restaurant above had now turned into music. To the couple's surprise, it was 'Iris'. "Looks like this is our song, eh Pretty Girl?"

Sapphire stood up and extended his hand to Raye who gladly took it. They wrapped their arms around each other, and began to sway to the music. Raye rested her head on his shoulder, feeling a new security form around her. She could feel Sapphire breathing softly on her neck.

Everything felt as though it was exactly the way it should've been for a long time. It seemed like seconds past when the song ended. Neither let go, they stood wrapped around each other for a few more minutes.

Sapphire slowly pulled away, "It's getting late, I should really take you home."

She looked at his watch, "Shit! You're right," she said, wishing she could just stay with him.

They packed up and headed towards the car.

As they drove back to Raye's house, they both kept replaying the night's events in their minds. Sapphire looked over at Raye, who was looking out the window and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and smiled.

The rest of the car ride was a comfortable silence.

When the car stopped, both felt their hearts drop. Slowly, Sapphire got out, and made his way over to Raye, helping her out. They walked to the door in the same satisfying silence.

When they reached the door, both were unsure of what to do.

"I had a great time Sapphire."

"Likewise."

Both stood their awkwardly, Sapphire not wanting to leave Raye, and Raye not wanting him to go.

Slowly Sapphire came closer to Raye. She looked in his eyes for a few moments longer. "Oh, this is taking too long," she said smiling slyly. She quickly leaned in, closing the gap between them, with a sweet, passionate kiss. Sapphire held her, not wanting to let her go. Finally, he let his arms go, and rested his forehead on hers. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raye. I think we should continue our date at the café, say around 10?"

She laughed, "Sounds good."

Sapphire leaned in for one more quick, yet passionate kiss. He pulled away, looking at her one more time then turned around. He began walking to his car, but suddenly came to a halt. He looked over at a very confused looking Raye, "I know I give you butterflies Pretty Girl." He smirked, and walked away, leaving Raye with even more butterflies.

Damn, she was in love.

**Read and Review******


	3. Empty Bottles, Forgotten Nights

**Don't know anything…**

**Read and Review******

**Empty Bottles, Forgotten Nights**

Mina awoke with a severe headache and no idea where she was. She looked around the room when it dawned on her. She was in Darien's apartment.

She looked around the room trying recall last nights events. She turned her head and saw empty beer bottles spread around the room. She rolled over on the bed she had awakened on. Startled, she pulled the bed sheets to further conceal her when she saw a sleeping Darien lying beside her. The previous night's actions came rushing back to her.

_Flashback_

_Mina ran the entire way to Darien's apartment. She put her hands on her knees, while gasping for air, when she finally reached his door. She lifter her hand, and slowly knocked on the door._

_Darien opened the door with fright in his heart when he saw Mina's state. "I ran all the way here," she replied with a few pauses in between her sentence when she saw Darien's face._

_She followed him inside to the tidy apartment. "So how are you?" She asked him._

_"Alright I guess. Better seeing you," he smiled._

_Mina blushed at his comment. "So, how are you taking it?" She asked while taking a seat on the leather couch._

_Darien followed suit, and sat down next to her. "Okay I guess, I mean it's not like I loved her, but it's surprising I guess. I just keep wondering who the hell that guy was."_

"_Yeah, I didn't get a look at his face either, but it's Serena. Landing you was just complete luck, so he's probably deformed in every way," Mina said, looking at the floor._

_"Alright, how about some dinner?" She quickly got up, changing the subject. On her way to the kitchen she stopped. "Actually, how about we order out? I don't feel like cooking, and you cooking isn't too great of an idea...sorry," she smiled again._

_Forty minutes later Mina was half way through her noodles, and Darien was close to being done. Mina sat with her back against the wall and her legs stretched out on the counter top. Darien threw his empty box of noodles out not too long after. He sat back down, watching Mina eat. She looked at him oddly then laughed. "Stop watching me so hard."_

_"I have an idea," he sad, ignoring her. He walked past her and opened up a cupboard. He took out two wine glasses then took out a wine bottle. After pouring it into the glasses, he handed one to Mina and said, "Here's to starting over."_

_Their glasses clanked together, and then both took a sip. Mina drained her glass before Darien was even half way. She stuck her hand out making a gesture for more wine._

_Darien looked around, "There's no more, but there is this." He pulled a bottle of alcohol out of the fridge._

_Mina grabbed the bottle and took a swig, "Perfect!"_

_After finishing seven bottles, both were plastered. _

_Darien stood up, searching for another bottle, but came crashing down to the ground causing Mina to burst out laughing. Darien grabbed Mina and brought her down on top of him. _

_"No wait," Mina said in a fit of laughter. She ran to the bedroom, and sat on the mattress waiting for Darien to join her._

_Darien entered the bedroom, smiling, and slowly made his way towards the bed._

_End of Flashback_

Mina looked troubled trying to recall whether or not she and Darien took it too far after their night of drinking. She sat in place staring emotionlessly at the wall until she felt the body beside her turn.

Quickly, she gathered her clothes and put them on. With one last look at Darien she left the apartment.

Less than an hour later Mina was long gone and Darien was slowly waking up. With one hand on his forehead and another patting the bed looking for Mina's body. He turned over stunned and confused with her absence.

--With Raye and Sapphire--

Raye had just thrown a slice of bacon at Sapphire, who attempted to catch it with his mouth, but failed miserably. Instantly, they ducked when the bacon hit the head a bitter looking, old, bald man. After minutes of trying to hide their laughter, Sapphire took a peek to see if the man was still looking their way. He ducked back down to tell Raye the coast was clear.

"Let's be thankful you weren't trying to catch a bomb," Raye smirked.

"Why? It still would've missed me," Sapphire responded. "Do I look stupid enough to actually try catching a bomb?" He smiled.

"Yeah, you do."

Sapphire pretended to be hurt, "You hurt my feelings, Pretty Girl, you should kiss me better." His frown had turned into a grin.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I think I should," Raye leaned forward. When Raye was close enough he leaned in as well, but was stopped when Raye flicked him on the head. "Whoops, my hand slipped," she said.

Sapphire frowned, suddenly a mischievous glint came into his eyes, and he smirked. Raye stopped laughing, and looked him straight in the eyes, "Sapphire, what are you going to do?"

He stood up, took a seat beside Raye, and draped his arm over her shoulder. "You know you're going to pay for that right?" He grinned, and began tickling her.

To say Raye was ticklish, was like saying the grass is green.

Tears began running down Raye's face and her fit of laughter also attracted the eyes of many people around them.

"Sapphire...stop...please...I can't...breathe!"

Sapphire's revenge was cut short, when one of those curious to see what the commotion was, walked over to their table, stopping when he could see them clearly. "Raye?"

Sapphire let his hands go as soon as he saw the slightly intimidating expression on the man's face.

Raye wiped the last remaining tears off her face before saying, "Don't worry, Darien, you can stop with the interrogating. This is Sapphire."

Darien took a seat in front of the couple, "Alright, so Sapphire hands were on you because...?"

"Darien!"

"Raye-"

"Shut up Sapphire! Darien I know you like to be all protective and crap, but I am very close to whacking you with my spoon! It's not my fucking fault you don't know what is going in my life because you were too busy tending to Serena!"

"Tending to Serena? Why the hell would I do that after yesterday?" He looked at her puzzled face. "Mina hasn't told you?" He paused, "She was sleeping with some jackass and we walked in on them."

"Sapphire could you please move, I have to go kick that ugly whore's ass."

Darien glared at Raye, "Shut up and sit down."

Sapphire smiled at the exchange between the two friends.

Raye looked at Darien coldly, "Why?! Why are you taking this chance away from me?! I can finally kick her ass and you're telling me to sit down?!"

Darien sighed, "Knowing Serena she'll probably do something else stupid that you can kick her ass for. Just not for this. Okay?"

Raye sat back with her arms crossed, "I have to wait even longer now?" She groaned. "Fine, but next time no can stop me unless they want a broken nose too. Got it?"

Darien laughed, "Whatever you say."

"Oh and since you are depriving me of my right to hurt that bitch, you have to like Sapphire."

Raye gave Darien a cheeky smile.

"Right, whatever floats your boat," he rolled his eyes, and then looked straight at Sapphire again. "So what's your story? Why are you here...with Raye?"

Sapphire looked at Darien then at Raye halfway through his sentence, "Because I couldn't resist wanting to wake up in the morning to spend it with my Pretty Girl."

Darien gave a smug laugh, "Pretty? That's it?"

"If I started talking about all her qualities we'd be here for days and I have to go somewhere soon so I can't start," Sapphire smiled.

Raye blushed a little before saying, "See, he's a good guy."

"Mhm...Right. So, Raye," he turned his back on Sapphire.

"Yes?"

"Have you talked to Mina today?"

Raye tilted her head, "No, should I have?"

"Uh…no. I just cant find her. Any idea where she could be?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Nope, no idea. She might be at home though."

Sapphire looked between the two, confused. He looked down at his watch and realized he had to go.

"Okay, I gotta go, apartments await me. See you tonight?"

"No, are you retarded," Raye said. She smiled, "No, I'm joking. What time?"

"How about 8ish?"

"Sounds good, but are you sure you don't want me to come with you to find an apartment?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I think you need a break from me. I'm more charming if you haven't seen me for a while."

Raye laughed, "Alright, see you then."

Sapphire leaned over and pecked her lips.

"It was nice meeting you Darien."

Darien nodded, and Sapphire exited the cafe.

Raye turned to Darien, "Next time, you'll be nicer."

Darien rolled his eyes.

--With Sapphire--

Sapphire walked down the chilly street when he was stopped just minutes after leaving the cafe.

"Where are you going?" The white haired man before him asked.

"Where do you think, Diamond?"

"I'm hoping you are going through with our mission?"

"I am; you told me to blend in, so I'm finding an apartment."

"Good, but I understand you're seeing a girl? What am I supposed to make of that?"

"Don't worry, she doesn't know anything about our mission, and she's a great girl. You have nothing to worry about."

"Get rid of her. I don't want any distractions to get in the way. We've come so far, Sapphire."

"But Di-"

"No buts, you're my younger brother, my family; I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you or us. If anything she's helping me."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"I care about her. I actually _care_ about her. She's making me happy, Diamond. She's showing me how to trust too, but I know where my loyalties stand," he looked at his brother straight in the eyes.

"Good, but what if Prisma finds out about your little romance?"

"What the hell does Prisma have to do with anything? We're nothing now. I've told her that at least a hundred times now!" Sapphire was on the brink of snapping.

"Calm down. Just warning you."

Sapphire looked up at his brother, "How is the mission going on your end?"

"It's always going accordingly on my end, but I found a toy of my own as well," he said refusing to admit his feelings for the girl. "She will in no way get in the way of anything, I guarantee you."

Before Sapphire could speak, Diamond turned and walked away.

Sapphire watched his brother walk away and sighed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	4. 1 Laugh, 1 Tear and Double the Secrets

Don't own anythingg…

**Don't own anythingg…..sadly I don't even own the JoBros********…or Blue**

**One Laugh, One Tear and Double the Secrets**

"So, you don't seem too sad...hurt...angry with the whole Serena thing." The thought had been in Raye's mind ever since Sapphire left, but was hesitating to bring it up.

"I'm not."

Raye's eyes went wide; she didn't expect him to be so blunt and okay.

"You're not even a little mad?"

"Well, I'm not sad because I was miserable during the relationship and now it's over, I'm free, I'm happy. I'm not hurt because she doesn't have the ability to affect me like that. I'm not mad because that would make me a hypocrite. I was basically cheating on her emotionally if not physically. Does that answer your question sis?"

Raye smiled, she hadn't heard Darien call her sis in a long time, and it felt nice to know he was there.

"I guess, but what happened with Mina?"

Darien looked at Raye, uncertainty in his eyes, "I think we slept together."

"WHAT!? HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN? DARIEN!"

Darien winced, "Look, I'm not even sure, but I think we did, we were drunk and...I just...I love her and last night it seemed like she still wanted me. I know it sounds stupid but-"

Raye sighed, "It's not, I can kind of understand, but you guys have to talk. You need to find out what happened and what is going on between you two. FYI, she still does want you."

Darien couldn't help but let the smile form on his lips, "Did she say anything?"

Raye laughed he looked like a 6 year old, "She's my best friend, we talk, and if you tell her I told you, I will bury you alive."

"I don't want dirt in my hair so no worries my lips are sealed. Continue..." The corner of his lips curled.

"She still wants you. She wants you like I want Nick Jonas."

Darien gasped in sarcasm. "Does that mean she's going to propose to me like you're going to propose to Nick Jonas?"

"You want to get your ass kicked don't you?" She replied glaring.

After a few minutes of further discussion on the matter, Darien stood up.

"I'm gonna go find her. I'll tell you how it goes."

"I'll find out either way," she laughed, watching Darien walk out of the cafe.

She looked down at her coffee, inhaling deeply. There she was again, alone, but no longer empty.

--With Darien--

Darien decided he was going to go home and think about what he was going to say first before looking for Mina.

When he reached his apartment, he heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem son, you can bring your stuff in today if you want."

He looked over to the voices. He walked into his door due to shock.

Sapphire stood not too far from him, shaking the hand of his landlord.

"I'll bring some stuff over today and the rest tomorrow." He said good-bye and turned away but stopped after taking just a few steps. "Oh, hi Darien. Um...what are you doing here?"

"I live here. And you're here because?"

"I now live here too."

"No you don't," Darien contradicted at once.

"I think I know where I live."

"No you don't. I live here. I _do_."

"C'mon, Darien. Sharing is caring."

Sapphire smirked as Darien threw daggers into Sapphire with his eyes.

"You don't own the entire apartment building, do you?"

Darien looked down, the boy he was once intimidating, was now intimidating him, "Uh…"

"Yeah, so I'll see you later I guess. Gonna go pick up some stuff."

Darien watched the blue haired boy walk away. This day was not going so well for him. First, the whole Mina catastrophe. Then, he learns the girl who is like a sister to him, has a boyfriend. And now, that boyfriend lives beside him. Great, just fan-freaking-tastic.

Darien entered his apartment, and went straight to his room. He took a seat on his bed and began to think. After, what seemed to be a century of thinking, but was only an hour, Darien had an idea of what he was going to say.

He exited his apartment, only to come face to face with Sapphire, again.

Sapphire looked at Darien and smirked, even though he knew Raye would slap him for screwing around with Darien, it was just so fun.

"Howdy neighbor."

"You can just call me Darien."

"Really? Neighbor has such a nice ring to it, don't you agree?"

Darien gave Sapphire an annoyed looked, "Darien is fine."

"You talk in third person? I have always wanted to meet someone who does that. Oh, and sorry dude, but I didn't ask how you were. Have you been drinking? It's pretty early dude, at least wait a couple of hours."

Darien glared at Sapphire, "Not a fan of humor eh?"

Darien took a step towards Sapphire, "What do you think?"

"Look, I know you don't want me dating Raye, but you have nothing to worry about, at all."

"Who mentioned Raye?"

"Raye told me you were a big brother to her, so if my little sister was dating a guy I barely know, I would have a stick up my ass too."

Darien chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I have been a dick, but like you said, she's my family, and she's been through a lot."

"I know about Alan."

Darien started at Sapphire for a moment, it seemed like he was trying not to be angry, like he was trying to resist punching something. Darien smiled, "You really care about her don't you?"

"More than you'd ever believe."

"I'm glad she has you, she deserves some happiness, but if you screw it up-"

"Relax, Mina has already threatened me."

Darien was taken back, "You've met her?"

"Yeah…"

"Mhmm," Darien looked over at his watch. "Speaking of her, I'm gonna go."

"Later, neighbor."

Darien ignored the remark.

As Sapphire put the key into the lock he heard Darien call his name.

"Yeah?"

"Did Raye say anything else about me?"

Sapphire smiled, "She misses her big brother."

Darien nodded, "Thanks, man."

--With Mina--

Blurry eyed, and her heart racing, Mina bumped into person after person on her walk home. In an almost numb body, she ran straight into a tall, blonde man.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her tear filled eyes.

She tried maneuvering around him but he would not let her until he retrieved an answer her.

He asked her if she needed any help, but again she gave no answer. Instead, she stretched her arms out and pushed him out of the way. She gave no second glance afterwards while the man stared at her confused and slightly concerned.

Minute passed before she could see her house and once she did she began to run.

She ran inside without even realizing the silence occupying the house. She tried walking to the staircase to get to her room, but broke down holding the banister.

She didn't know how long she had been crying for, but soon enough she had no more tears to cry. She sat on the stairs, staring at nothing in particular, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

She was torn away from her thoughts when she heard shouting.

"Yo! Homefry, where are you? I heard what happened!"

Raye was not prepared to see Mina, in her broken state. As soon as she spotted her, Raye's eyes began stinging. She quickly rubbed her eyes, and took a seat next to her best friend.

"Are you alright?"

Mina shook her head not wanting to speak, but more so not knowing what to say.

She still wasn't sure what happened and why she was taking it so harshly when there was a chance nothing had happened the previous night.

A few moments passed, when the silence was broken, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Raye looked at her friend unsure of what to say.

"I push him away, and tell him to be with another girl, and then I go and sleep with him. Even if I didn't, I woke up with no clothes, something must have happened. I'm hurting him, and myself, I keep letting myself get close to him, despite all the pain it causes the both us, because who am I kidding, I love him. And I know he still loves me. I'm a fucking tease, I won't be with him, but...I should just leave. It'll be easier for all of us. He can move on, I can move on. It'll be better that way."

"You're wrong," Raye's voice was stern. "That would just make things worse for everyone. Both of you would be the most depressed people on Earth, and your hearts would be holes." She paused and looked into Mina's eyes.

"Whatever happened isn't your fault. It's neither of your faults. You'll get through this, and I'll always be here to help you."

She paused before continuing, "And you can't forget your best friend, what would she do without you?"

Mina nodded, hugging Raye. As she did so a new unit of tears fell from her face.

They were interrupted, when they heard a knock on the door.

Mina wiped her tears and moved a few steps up, clearing her from the view of whoever was at the door.

Raye opened it, revealing Darien looking at the floor then at her.

"Darien? Nice to see you?"

"Is Mina here?"

"Yeah. You guys really, emphasis on really, need to talk. She's beating herself up over it."

Darien nodded. Again, he had caused Mina pain.

"Okay, I'm going to go, take care of my best friend. Got it?"

"Yeah. And Raye?"

She looked up at him wondering what he was going to say.

"I miss my little sister too."

Before she could respond, Darien pulled her in for a hug.

Raye felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, while they pulled away from each other.

He smiled at her, "Doesn't matter, youngin'. Run along now."

She scowled at him, "This youngin' is going to go see Sapphire, then maybe party a bit and do some drugs and who knows what else. I'll see you later."

She looked over at Mina who was now standing in front of the staircase. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Wait, party...Sapphire...drugs?" Each word he took made his voice sound like a boy going through puberty.

"I think you have some more pressing issues. Bye you two."

Raye brushed past Darien, pushing him inside, and closed the door.

Then there were two.

--With Raye--

10 minutes passed, the clock read 8:15, and Raye sat upside on a couch waiting for Sapphire.

Finally, at 8:30 there was a knock at the door. Raye opened the door to reveal a tired looking Sapphire, "Hey, what took so long, and you okay?"

Sapphire smiled, "Yeah, I was moving some stuff into my new apartment, and lost track of time. Oh and guess who my neighbor is?'

"Nick Jonas?"

Sapphire frowned, "What is with you and that guy? If you had to pick between us, who would you pick?"

"Guess," Raye's smile was slightly seductive.

"Me, of course."

"Right, if that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Sleep? While thinking you were with Nick. Never."

"Can you blame me?"

Sapphire opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. "No, not really. He's a pretty fine catch, but I still prefer me." He said grinning.

"But seriously, you'd pick me right?"

"Sorry hotshot, but I would have to go with Nick, but if I ever want to cheat on him, I'll come to you."

Sapphire shook his head, "Gee, thanks for the thought. Anyways, Darien lives next door to me."

"Darien? My big brother, Darien? The guy-" She paused for a moment to think. "You told him that I missed him, didn't you?"

"Uh, well, yeah."

She felts tears pool around her eyes, "Thanks, really, you're incredible."

Raye snaked her arms around his neck, and stood on her tiptoes, as Sapphire leaned down, and put his arms securely around her waist. They met half way for a slow, passionate kiss.

As they slowly pulled away, Sapphire looked down at Raye's hand and eyes her purity ring.

"Nice ring, did we get married last night?"

"Haha, you're hilarious, loser. It's my purity ring; I got it when I was 15. It's a promise that I will wait until to marriage."

"Well, you're worth waiting for."

Raye smiled, " I feel like I have been smiling all day."

Sapphire raised his eyebrow, "Umm…okay?"

Raye leaned into Sapphire, "Want to show me how much you care for me?"

"Always. What do I have to do?"

"Do the soulja boy dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Please?"

"Random, but fine. To show you what you mean to me, I'll do anything, even if I have to be a complete dumbass."

Sapphire began to position himself, preparing to the dance until Raye stopped him.

"You were actually going to be a dumbass for me?"

"Of course, it would be illogical not to."

"Ooh, big word. You're adorkable, you know that?"

"It comes natural to me."

"Sapphire, you realize we have been together for 24 hours, and not only do we act like a married couple, we have had 30 million dork moments."

"Like I said, it comes natural. And, we still have a spark don't we?"

"Yeah. It's more like a forest fire."

"See, we're all good, and that just shows how good we are together."

"You and me, we can make the world jealous." With a wink she walked to the kitchen, leaving Sapphire in a daze.

A loud thud broke Sapphire from his daze. He followed the sound, fear overtaking him, as he neared the kitchen.

Sapphire stopped to take in the sight before him. He sighed in relief, seeing everything was how it should. Fear once again to it's place, as he realized Raye was no longer there.

He felt the panic rising him in him, as he headed towards the back door.

He stopped in his tracks. On the ground, laying stone-like, was Raye.

"Raye!"

--With Serena--

"Dub a dee dub a di…"

Diamond smirked at the blonde, "What are you singing?"

"My favourite song!"

Diamond slowly nodded his head, turning away from Serena.

Serena stood up, and made her way to the bathroom. Diamond heard the door slam, followed by the sound of the shower running.

He took this opportunity to learn more about his new fascination. As he snooped around, one particular object caught his eye.

He reached over and grabbed a heart shaped locket. He began to ponder on where he had seen it before.

He ran his finger over the crystal that stuck out when it hit him.

This was Sailor Moon's locket. _Serena is Sailor Moon._

He was in love with Sailor Moon.


	5. Let's Be Fresh

**Don't own anything**

**Sorry for the late update…we were having writers block, so this chapter might not be too good, but we had to update.**

**For this chapter, since its AU you'll need to know a few things.**

**Darien is 20. **

**Trista is 20**

**We were watching old episodes for some inspiration and we noticed that Darien and Trista have a connection when it comes to Rini, therefore Rini is their child, but they broke up a long time ago and now are best friends.**

**Also, we noticed how similar Raye and Hotaru look, so they're sisters, and this is a very crucial piece of information for later chapters.**

**If you have suggestions msg away.**

**Enjoy the chapter…R&R**

**Let's Be Fresh**

Amy and Lita took a seat on a nearby bench, tired of carrying their heavy shopping bags. The duo had decided to make a day at the mall to buy new dresses to wear for their double date.

It was 8:30, they were supposed to be ready by 9.

"Have you heard from Raye, Mina or Serena?" Lita asked her blue haired friend.

"No, not since the last meeting. They've been very to themselves lately," Amy answered. "Have you?"

"Nope, neither have I. I kinda always knew it would end up you and I sticking with each other and them forming their own little group," Lita said. She looked over to her bags to make sure they were still there.

"I'm sure it's not that. You know how Raye almost hates Serena. She's only putting up with her for the sake of the scouts," she turned to her friend with a worried expression. "Lita...we have to go. I sense something."

"What?"

"I don't know, but something is wrong. I think it's one of the scouts!"

Lita looked puzzled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, let's go!"

They picked up their bags and ran to the parking lot where they began driving away.

Lita turned to Amy, "Where should we go?"

"Let's find Luna and Artemis, they'll most likely be near the arcade."

Lita nodded.

--With Serena and Diamond--

Serena was Sailor Moon.

Diamond looked intensely at the washroom door, waiting for Serena to come out. As he waited for her, it wouldn't click; the girl of his dreams and the girl in his dreams were the same person.

But that thought also made his hear ache. Serena is Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a part of the Sailor Scouts. The Sailor scouts are getting in the way of his mission. He had to destroy them, but he couldn't hurt Serena, he just couldn't.

His dilemma brought him to another world where he could see how every decision he could made would impact his life, and his brother's life. He saw how sparing Serena could leave him in a world surrounded in a fog of depression, and how it could potentially kill him. That world was diminished when he heard Serena's voice. She had just entered the room again.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…um…I was just- nothing!"

He hid the locket behind his back, keeping it from Serena's gaze.

"What are you hiding?" She asked, as she tried to see what he hid behind his back.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, or we're over!"

Diamond hesitated, he didn't want to lose her, but could he really tell her he knew her secret?

She stood, waiting for an answer. The look on her face, was enough to make him cave.

"I know."

"You know what?"

"I know who you are."

"Yeah, you know I'm Serena, big whoop."

"I know who you are, Sailor Moon."

She took a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She refused to look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me." He said, as he took a step towards her, while she continued to back away.

"I really have no idea what the hell you're going on about!"

"Really?" He revealed the locket from behind him.

"Where did you get that? Were you snooping through my stuff?"

"I think there are more important issues to deal with."

After a long uncomfortable silence, Diamond finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you're my enemy."

"Am I?" He looked at her seductively.

"Yes, we shouldn't even be together, you're fighting with the bad guys and I'm with the good guys."

He began playing with her hair, "But if we came together, to be one…"

"No, we don't want the same things."

"Yeah we do, we want each other."

Serena looked into his eyes and she knew what she had to do.

--With Mina and Darien--

The two stood, not knowing how to approach the situation.

Darien watched Mina, who stood, staring at the ground.

Darien decided to break the silence, "Smile, please?"

Mina lifted her head, "What?"

"I just love it when you smile, you glow."

Mina looked back down and blushed.

Darien took a step towards the blonde, "Mina…"

She cut him off,"Did we sleep together?"

Darien sighed, "I'm not sure."

Mina felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. We'll get passed this."

"But what if something did happen?"

"We'll get through it together; it's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because, it's us. I know it in my heart, that we'll be okay."

"I don't want to cry anymore."

"You won't have to, just let me in. Don't be afraid of us."

"I don't want to be afraid."

Darien brought Mina in for a hug.

"Where does this leave us now?"

"Let's slowly figure it out."

"No more discussing Serena?"

Mina nodded.

"No more pushing me away?"

Mina nodded.

"Will you make me a sandwich?"

Mina nodded, but began glaring at Darien, "What? Way to ruin a moment! Asshat!"

Darien smirked, "So, do I get my sandwich?"

Mina shoved Darien, and went to the kitchen.

"Is that a yes?"

He followed her in, and leaned against the counter watching her.

"I missed this."

"What?"

"Us. Joking around and being happy."

Mina smiled, "Me too."

They were interrupted by Darien's phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"

"Rini? Hey pumpkin, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"For what?"

"You, silly. Mommy said, I'm staying with you this weekend. When are you picking me up?"

"Umm…I'll be there in twenty minutes, then we can go get some ice cream. Okay?"

"YAY! Mommy wants to talk to you. Bye, Daddy, see you soon! Oh and are you bringing meany Sereany? I don't like her."

Darien chuckled, "Yeah, same here, I'm bringing Mina."

"YAY! I L-O-V-E her. Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Reen."

"Darien?"

"Hey, Trista. What's up?"

"So, I hear you're brining Mina?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for answering my question by the way."

"It's about time, and no problem."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, when will you get here?"

"Soon. I'm going to leave now, talk to you later."

"Oh and Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Darien hung up the phone, and looked at an awaiting Mina.

"Want to go pick up Rini?"

"Hell yes. I love that child!"

"Let's go."

The duo grabbed their coats and headed for Darien's car. They got in and immersed themselves in a deep conversation. When they had reached their destination, Mina practically jumped out of the car and ran towards the door, Darien close behind her.

As Mina raised her hand to knock on the door, it flew open, and there stood Rini.

"MINA!"

"RINI!"

Rini threw herself into Mina's arms.

"CHARLIE!"

Mina and Rini turned to look at Darien.

"Charlie?" They both asked at the same time.

"I felt left out." He smiled sheepishly and made his way into the house.

Trista came downstairs, holding a bag.

"Here's her stuff, and hey." She said handing the bag to Darien.

"How's it going?"

Trista smiled at the newly united couple. She had known Darien all her life and she knew Mina was the girl for him.

"Good, and I know how you're doing, so I won't ask." She winked at the couple.

Darien grinned at his best friend, "Well, we are going to go have some ice cream. See you in two days."

Trista bent down and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Take care, baby girl. I love you."

"Bye, love you too, mommy."

Rini intertwined her hands with Darien's and Mina's.

"Bye Trista."

"Bye Mina."

They got settled in the car, but heard their names being called in the opposite direction.

Mina turned around and saw Amy and Lita running towards them.

"What's going on?"

Lita and Amy stopped running, "Are you okay?"

Mina gave Amy a look, "Why wouldn't I be? Did Raye tell you about today?"

Amy and Lita exchanged looks, "Raye told us what?: The two Sailors looked behind Mina at Darien and Rini, who were staring at them intently.

"You have some explaining to do, but right now that doesn't matter. We got this feeling that one of the scouts was in trouble. It wasn't you, and we get a different vibe for Serena. It's obviously not Trista, since you just came from there and we called Michelle and Amara, and they're fine. So, that leaves Hotaru and Raye."

After hearing his should be sister's name, Darien joined the conversation, "What about Hotaru and Raye?"

Mina turned to Darien, "Lita and Amy think Raye and Hotaru might be in danger."

"Let's go."

The five piled into Darien's car and took off to Raye's.

--With Raye and Sapphire--

"Raye!"

Sapphire rushed to Raye's side, dropping to his knees as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her to what he assumed was Raye's room and laid her down gently on the bed.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a wet towel. He returned to Raye and began applying the towel on her wound.

He brushed the hair out of her face, "Come on, Pretty Girl, wake up."

As almost on cue, Raye's eyes fluttered open.

"Damn, I'm good." He smirked, while looking down at the girl before him.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hey, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me?"

She began to sit up, but Sapphire gently pushed her down, "You need to take it easy. Now what do you remember?"

Raye closed her eyes, "I heard a noise near the back door, and started walking towards it, and then I saw a flash of red and my head began hurting and then everything went black."

Sapphire nodded, trying to hide his rage.

"I'm going to find whoever did this, no one gets to hurt you." She smiled at Sapphire, trying to ignore the pain.

Raye winced, as her head began throbbing, "Does it hurt?"

She looked at Sapphire and nodded. Tears began pouring from her eyes, as the throbbing intensified.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I know it hurts, but it'll get better I promise. I'm here, kay?"

Raye nodded, as the throbbing decreased. She laughed.

"What?"

"It really did get better."

"I told you, I'm Superman!"

Raye laughed, and playfully slapped Sapphire, "I'm more of a Batman fan."

Sapphire paused before retaliating, "I'm Superman by day, and Batman by night, didn't you know?"

"Mhm…so when are you Sapphire?"

"Right now, can't you tell?"

"You just said you're Superman, jeez make up your fricking mind!"

"Never."

"Thank you, for making the pain go away."

"That's what I'm here for."

Sapphire leaned down and gently kissed Raye.

The kiss began to grow deeper, but was interrupted.

"Raye?"

Sapphire and Raye tore apart, blushing furiously.

"Hotaru? When'd you get back?"

"Now…"

Sapphire looked between the two girls, confused and embarrassed. Raye looked at the girl in front of her and then Sapphire. Hotaru looked at Raye and then Sapphire.

Sapphire began playing with his hands, "Mmmmm…"

Raye began playing with her hair, "Uhhhh…"

Hotaru looked at the two in front of her, "Awkward…"

Raye busted out laughing, startling the other two.

After composing herself, Raye began the introductions, "Hotaru, this is my boyfriend Sapphire, and Sapphire this is my sister, Hotaru."

"So, I'm you're boyfriend, eh?"

"No, you're my girlfriend."

"Well, that's new."

Hotaru looked at the couple and giggled, "Aww…you two are adorable! And by the way, why the hell wasn't I informed about this relationship?"

"I'm sorry, were you home and I didn't realize?"

"Shut up, and it's nice to meet you, if you ever want to annoy her, I'm the one you come to."

"Good to know." Sapphire replied smirking at Raye, who glared back.

"And, why are you in my room?" Hotaru asked.

"Why am I in you room?" Raye asked, looking at Sapphire.

"Because, I really know which room is yours. My girlfriend is unconscious, and you expect me to find her room to put her in. You guys are impossible, picky, picky, picky!"

The sister's laughed, "That's why there's blood coming out of your head."

"You're so caring."

"I know."

The trio's banter ended, when they heard the door open and then footsteps. They exchanged glances, as Sapphire stood up. Hotaru moved to Raye's side, who enveloped her sister in a hug.

Sapphire positioned himself in front of the girls, as the footsteps became louder.

Hotaru and Raye began getting up.

"Don't get up." Sapphire said.

They obeyed sitting back on the bed.

The footsteps grew louder, as did their suspicion and caution until they heard a familiar voice belonging to Mina call out, "Raye?!"

"Raye, Hotaru, where are you?! Answer me now!" They heard Darien shout.

Sapphire visibly relaxed and sat down on the bed, as Raye replied to Darien, "In Hotaru's room."

The footsteps grew louder as they ran up the staircase and then entered the room.

All Raye heard was gibberish as everyone who entered the room began talking, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

It was then, when Raye noticed her niece, "Sorry, Rini."

"Is okay, Auntie Raye Raye, but what happened to your head, and hi, Auntie Hotaru, and who is that?"

Hotaru laughed at the pink haired girl

Darien stepped forward, picking up his daughter as he did so, and made his way to his sisters. Sapphire stood up, so Darien could sit, "What happened to your head?"

Raye looked at Darien, and then Mina, Amy, Lita, then at Hotaru and then at Rini, and then finally Sapphire, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not sure."

Mina stepped towards her best friend, "You're not sure?"

"I don't remember. I heard a noise, saw a flash of red and then blacked out."

Darien turned towards Sapphire, "Were you here?"

"Yeah, I was in the living room, Raye was in the kitchen. I heard a thud and when I went to the kitchen, Raye was on the ground and whoever put her there was long gone."

Darien could hear the anger in Sapphire's voice, reassuring him that Sapphire is one of the good guys.

"Does it hurt?" Rini asked, looking at her Aunt's wound.

Raye smiled at the little girl, "A little bit. And Rini, this is Sapphire, and Sapphire, this is Darien's daughter Rini."

For a split second, Sapphire wore a confused expression, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Rini. How old are you?"

"I'm almost four." She replied with a toothy grin.

"Well, you're the cutest almost four year old I've ever seen." Rini blushed.

"I like him."

Everyone laughed.

Raye turned to Amy and Lita, "Girls, this is Sapphire, I'll go into detail another day, and Sapphire these are my good friends, Amy and Lita."

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire." Amy said.

"Likewise."

Hotaru looked at her brother, "Do I not get a greeting?"

"Saved the best for last. I have barely seen you around kiddo."

"Maybe, because you keep calling me kiddo."

"We have a seven year age gap, so…I can call you whatever I want."

Raye snorted, "Good luck with that."

Hotaru looked at Darien and then Mina, just noticing a closeness between them, "Did you…are you two…together?"

Darien and Mina looked at each other and smiled. Raye shot out of the bed.

"FINALLY! Took you seven billion years!"

Sapphire laughed, "Raye, I know you're excited and everything, but you need to take it easy, sit down."

Raye glared at her newly appointed boyfriend, "Um…how about…no."

Sapphire was about to speak, but Darien beat him to the punch line, "Raye, listen to Sapphire; sit your butt down, now!"

Raye looked between the two boys, "When did you start agreeing on stuff?"

"Since we became neighbors."

Mina sighed, clearly confused, "We really need to catch up on what's been going on these past two days."


	6. An Ordinary Day Goes Wrong

**Don't own anything….not the characters….not the Jonas Brothers…sadly**

**An Ordinary Day Gone Wrong**

--One Month Later--

The girls sat around Raye's table, staring intently at their breakfast. Lita had prepared eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, toast and beans with the help of Michelle. Sadly, they couldn't eat until Serena showed up. Raye, Mina and Hotaru sat on one side, Lita and Amy on the other, Trista and Rini across from them, and Michelle and Amara across from Raye. As Amy excused herself to call Serena, the girls continued to stare at the food out of hunger, except for Mina, who was staring at it out of nausea.

Lita looked at her watch, irritated. She sighed, letting out her frustration after seeing Serena was just short of an hour late. "She better get here soon," she said.

"Why do we always promise her we won't start without her? She hasn't been to any of these in at least two months," Hotaru complained.

"Because it's the right thing to do and besides she's bound to run out of excuses soon enough," Trista replied.

Amy reentered the room and sat down with a huff.

"She's not coming."

"What?!" Everyone shrieked at once.

Rini stood up, "We waited so long, and that meatball isn't even coming?"

"Rini!" Trista scolded; secretly happy her daughter had no affection towards the 'leader'.

Rini sat down, "Sorry."

Michelle turned to Amy, "What's her excuse this time?"

"She said she's sick."

"With herpes." Raye muttered to herself, but loud enough for Hotaru and Mina to hear.

Mina and Hotaru rolled onto the floor, laughing hysterically, getting questioning looks from the others except Raye, who soon joined them.

After the three composed themselves, Trista turned to the rest, "Let's eat."

That instant, utensils began clashing against plates and glasses began clattering about.

Half way through breakfast, Amy turned to Raye, "Greg said, him and the guys are going over to Sapphire's to build something?"

Raye nodded, "You know, boys and their toys. I think Sapphire likes the guys more than me, and I must say he really seems to love me...so watch out girls, my man is after yours."

The girls laughed. "Who all went?" asked Amara.

"Darien, Greg, Andrew and Trista's new man toy." Raye replied winking at Trista.

Rini looked up at her mother, "Mommy, who is your man toy?"

Trista felt herself go an all new shade of red, "No one sweetie, and don't ever say that to your father. Kay?"

Rini nodded, putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

"No one, right," Michelle winked.

"Tell us, Trista," Lita winked.

"Rini cover your ears," Hotaru told Rini in an effort to get Trista to speak.

Trista snorted, "Right, because it's so much better, if you the thirteen year old knows."

"Well, Raye is my sister; I was corrupted by the time I was about three. So, don't you worry about me."

Trista looked down at her food and shook her head before saying, "Just a guy I met a little while ago. It's nothing serious. We're definitely not Raye-Sapphire level, but it's a start."

Raye fake-coughed. "Details please."

"Well, his name is Kakeru, he goes to the university. He's studying astronomy. He's blonde and tall, and he's really sweet."

"Sounds like your type!" Michelle gushed.

After talking about Kakeru for a few more minutes, they changed the subject.

"So Lita, you and Andrew have been together for some time, what's going on?" Trista asked, gladly taking the spotlight off herself.

"It's pretty good. Not much has changed," she didn't look very happy. "He's still really nice and sweet, but our relationship, I can expect the same thing everyday."

"Then stop expecting," Michelle said.

"I'll try, but it's not that easy. It's always the same," Lisa responded.

"Why don't you try surprising him." Michelle added.

Lita nodded, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Amara noticed and decided to help her out, "Amy, how is Greg doing?"

Amy smiled, "He's good, he's perfect! I'm really glad that we took it slow, it made everything a lot easier and better."

The girls smiled at their blue haired friend who was finally in love.

Mina turned to her best friend, "So buddy, how is Rapphire?"

"Rapphire, or Rei and Sapphire as normal people call us," She said noticing the confused looks on the others face. "We're good, I know it was stupid of me to fall so fast for him, but I don't regret it, not for a second. He gives me a rush just by looking at me. I'm happy and it's all thanks to him."

"So, have you said your 'I love yous' to each other?" Lita asked.

"No, we want to take it slow, but I know I already am, I was by the first week."

Hotaru put an arm around her sister, "Well, if it's any constellation, we love him, and we hope you guys get married!"

Raye took her sister's hands off her. "You need to calm down. Marriage is a long way away from a month of dating."

"Sure."

Mina cringed at the word marriage; she felt her breakfast making its way up. She quickly stood up, "Ihavetogothebathroom." And she dashed to the bathroom.

Raye raised her eyebrow, "What was that about?'

--With the Boys--

"Damnit!" Greg exclaimed, after hammering his hand.

The other boys looked at each other and began laughing.

Greg glared them, "Assholes." Which caused them to laugh harder.

Andrew stopped laughing, "I'm gonna grab a beer, do you guys want one?"

All of the boys nodded.

Darien turned to Kakeru, "How are you and Trista?"

"We're going good, thanks for setting us up by the way."

"No problem, man. I'm your friendly neighborhood cupid."

That caused Sapphire to fall on the floor and laugh, until Darien lightly kicked him.

"Neighborhood cupid?"

"No shit, look at you and Raye."

Sapphire laughed, "You hooked us up?"

"I might as well have."

"Right."

Andrew returned with the beers, as him and Greg took a break from the wall unit, and the other boys took a break from painting the guest room.

Sapphire stood up, "Let's go the living room." As the other boys followed, Darien tripped and ran into the wall, which resulted in him being half yellow. While Darien exited the room, without tripping, the other boys became hysterical.

Sapphire walked up to Darien, "Did you ruin the paint job?"

Darien glared, "Go look for yourself; I'm fine by the way."

Sapphire walked to the guest room, leaving the other boys in living room. They all heard an eruption of laughter. Sapphire returned, "There's a Darien shaped pattern, on the wall."

The other boy began laughing, including Darien.

Darien squatted on the floor, since he was covered in paint, "I'm hungry."

Andrew grinned, "As you know, Lita is an amazing cook, and she cooked some good stuff for the girls' breakfast."

Sapphire smirked, "Time to crash."

--With the Girls—

Mina returned minutes later wiping her mouth.

Raye looked at her best friend, "You took long. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom, and on my way back I got sidetracked and started looking through your makeup." Mina replied, hoping they would buy the story.

The girls nodded.

They began their mindless banter, but it was short lived because the five boys entered the room.

"Daddy!"

The girls looked over at the loud males who had interrupted their breakfast. "What do you want?" Raye sassed with a smile on her face.

Sapphire took a seat beside his girlfriend, "I want some breakfast, and maybe a kiss from you, Pretty Girl."

Raye smiled, "Loser." She leaned in and pecked his lips.

Mina looked up at Darien and began laughing, along with everyone else, "What happened to you?!"

"He ran into the wall." Greg answered on Darien's behalf, while taking a seat beside Amy.

Andrew joined him, taking a seat beside Lita, "He left a mark too."

Mina's laughter escaped her lips once again.

Rini walked up to her father, "Daddy, you look pretty!"

"Why thank you, pumpkin. I try my best," Darien flashed his teeth to his daughter. "You look pretty fantastic too."

Trista laughed, "Just don't give him a hug; I'm not scraping paint off you."

Trista looked up at Kakeru, and patted on the floor beside her, "Guys, this Kakeru, Kakeru, this is...they can introduce themselves, but this is the famous Rini."

Kakaeru smiled, "Hello, I finally get the pleasure of meeting you, and it's been wonderful."

Rini smiled, then turned to her mother, "Mommy, is this your man toy?"

Trista and Kakeru went red, and Darien looked at Trista, "What...why does my daughter know that phrase?"

Trista looked at Raye, "Raye said it. You should know Raye's the ultimate corrupter. Look at Hotaro," Trista smiled.

"Psh...Darien is her father, Rini will learn that stuff by the time she's six. And Hotaru is my sister, it's my sisterly duty to do that."

Sapphire laughed, "Whatever you say, and you call me the loser."

"Did you just call me a loser?"

"No shit, sherlock," Darien intervened.

Raye smirked at Darien, "And I'm the bad influence?"

Darien turned to look at Trista who was glaring at him, "Sorry, Rini, no saying that word."

Rini put her hand to her mouth and performed a gesture showing that she was zipping her mouth shut and throwing away they key.

"That's my girl."

Darien turned his attention to his girlfriend, "I'd give you a hug, but...actually...screw it."

"Come near me, and I will hurt your jewels."

"Mommy, daddy has jewels?"

"I swear if you teach my daughter anything else I will poke you with every fork on this table and more," Trista threatened.

"OUR daughter, yeah, I'll stop. Don't wanna take away Raye's title as the bad influence."

"Hey!"

Sapphire laughed and pounded the floor, "You are. Remember the time you made me throw water balloons at people from on top of the rec centre."

Lita and Andrew turned to the couple, "That was you?!"

Raye and Sapphire smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

After a moment of laughter, everyone calmed down. "What are your guys' plans for tonight?" Amara asked the boys.

"Darien is going to shower hopefully, and fix what he did to my wall, and I guess we'll finish and then just hang out."

"FOOSE BALL!" Greg, Andrew and Kakeru yelled out.

The girls looked at the three strangely.

Amy looked at her boyfriend and shook her head.

Lita leaned over and kissed Andrew's cheek, as did Trista.

"What are you girls doing?" Darien asked, looking at Mina.

"Jonas Brothers!" Raye yelled out.

Sapphire looked at his girlfriend, "Listen to what Darien asked and your reply in your head."

Everyone watched Raye's face as it turned from confusion to a silly grin.

"I meant we are going to their concert."

"All of you?" Darien asked.

"Yeah." Mina replied.

"Who is watching Rini?"

"I think Rini is their number one fan, she would kill us if we left her at home." Trista laughed,

"I'm burnin up for the Jonas Brothers." Rini sang.

Everyone looked at her with pure amusement, except Darien who staring at his daughter with horror.

"NOOO! My baby is already corrupted."

Michelle giggled, "Darien, she hangs out with teenagers, it was going to happen."

Darien looked at the girls, "You. I blame you all!"

Raye looked at her brother, and threw a sausage at him.

"What the he...h-e double hockey sticks?"

"You already look like an egg, I thought I'd make you look like our breakfast, and it made you stop talking." Raye smiled.

"Nice save," Trist complimented. "You almost got a fork in your eye."

"Why thank you, I was trying to impress you guys. Did you like that Mina?"

He grinned, as Mina looked him over, "You do look like our breakfast."

Darien frowned, "I love you too."

Andrew laughed at Darien, "I think you're sexy!"

Lita looked at her boyfriend, "Excuse me?"

"Trying to boost his confidence here."

After a few more minutes of friendly joking, Lita stood up, "Okay, I'm going to go. I need an outfit for tonight!"

Andrew stood up, "I'll walk you home. Sapphire, I'll come over after dropping her home."

Sapphire nodded. The pair said their goodbyes and left.

Amara and Michelle stood up almost on cue.

"I need an outfit too." Michelle said.

"Great Breakfast," Michelle and Amara said before exited the house.

Trista walked over to Rini said, "I'm going to take Rini home." She picked up her daughter and gave everyone a hug goodbye.

"Bye!" Rini called out, "Love you, Daddy!"

"You too, have fun tonight."

The two exited accompanied by Kakeru.

Amy and Greg stood, "Amy and I are going to hang out a bit, and then I'll come over."

The couple left, hand in hand.

Raye grabbed Mina's hand and lifted her up from the ground. "You and Darien can have fun cleaning up." She smiled.

Sapphire playfully glared at her. "Clean up your mess? That's insa..."

Before he could finish his sentence the girls, including Hotaru, were gone. "Touché," he called out.

He and Darien stared at the mess pondering on where and if to start.

--With Lita and Andrew--

"Lita?"

"Yes?"

The pair had taken a break from walking, and were sitting on a bench at the park.

"In about two weeks, I have to go to the cabin up north, for a week. I have some work up there; I have to fix it up a little. My parents are too cheap to call for a professional."

Lita nodded glumly.

"And, you're coming with me…if you want to?"

Lita looked at Andrew, and jumped onto his lap.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"I love you!"

"Love you too, Lita"

"I'm glad. We really need a week of just us."

"I couldn't agree more."

Lita leaned down and kissed Andrew.

--With Trista, Rini and Kakeru--

Hand in hand with her mother, Rini hopped away from the temple. Every so often she'd look up at Kakeru, who was trying to speak to Trista.

Rini's big bright eyes on him, was making it relatively awkward.

"I want ice cream, mommy," Rini said.

Trista looked down at her. "You had some yesterday. I'll buy you some another day."

"No! I want some now!" Rini demanded, stopped in her tracks as she did so

Kakeru smiled, taking in the opportunity. "What if I buy her some? Rini, what kind of ice cream do you like?"

Rini warmly smiled at him. "Chocolate!" She exclaimed.

Kakeru walked over to the ice cream stand that was just a couple feet from them. He paid for the ice cream, and turned back to the two people waiting for him. He walked back to them with three ice cream cones in his hands.

He handed one to Trista, and RIni grabbed hers from him with no hesitation. "Thank you!" She shouted, still smiling.

"Oh, thank you," Trista said, not expecting him to buy her one.

"You're not going to kill me for feeding your daughter _junk_?" He joked.

"Not the first time, but you should watch out next time," she smiled, taking a bit of her ice cream.

Kakeru laughed, seeing chocolate on her nose and chin.

Trista began giggling at once when she finally realized.

"Here," he said, grabbing a tissue. He lifted it toward her, but put the tissue down seconds before reaching her face, and kissed her instead.

"You missed," she laughed.

"No, I didn't."

There attention was taken to Rini when they heard her laughing menacingly at them. "Mommy and man-toy sitting in a tree!"

--With Amy and Greg--

"Why is your hand blue?"

Greg looked at Amy and smiled, "Because I wanted it to match your hair?"

"Aw, that's sweet." She leaned over and lightly kissed him, "Now, what really happened?"

Greg looked down, "Hammer incident."

"You hit it on your hand?"

Greg nodded.

Amy started laughing, "I'll take a look at it at home. Kay?"

Greg smiled and nodded.

"So, I didn't see Serena?"

"You're right, you didn't."

"Because?"

"Because, she is a horrible leader."

Greg looked startled, but smirked.

"What?"

"You're kinda sexy when you're mad."

"Is that so?"

Greg nodded, still smirking.

"Well, I guess it's good that you don't piss me off."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"Well, no one can be nice at all times."

Greg pouted and Amy grabbed his good hand, "Come on, you can help me pick an outfit for tonight."

"That has always been my dream."

"No sarcasm please."

"Right, only if I get another kiss."

Amy leaned in, but quickly stuck her tongue out.

"The others are really rubbing off on you."

"And the boys are rubbing off on you."

"Point taken."

--With Raye, Mina, Hotaru, Darien and Sapphire--

Darien and Sapphire fell to the floor, cleaning up was a lot harder than they thought.

"I think I'm going to die." Darien breathed out.

"Raye is evil." Sapphire muttered.

Raye walked into the room and smacked Sapphire on the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For calling me evil."

"You heard that?"

Darien laughed, "She hears all."

Raye and Sapphire looked at Darien strangely, "Creepy."

Mina and Hotaru entered the room. Mina sat beside Darien, being careful not to touch him, and Hotaru sat beside Sapphire.

"You did a good job, boyfriend."

"Thank you, and thanks for your help with the cleaning."

"No problem, sweetie."

Hotaru pretended to gag, "Too much sweetness!"

Sapphire laughed at the young girl beside him, "Wait until you're their age, you'll be just like them."

Darien glared at Sapphire, "Great, now I have to keep an eye on her and make she doesn't turn out like her sister."

Raye took a seat beside Sapphire, "I resent that!"

Hotaru made a gagging gesture again. "If I turn out like that I'll shoot myself."

Raye smacked the back of Hotaru's head with the back of her hand.

Darien sat up, "Both of you sit away from each other," he said sensing that Hotaru would retaliate.

Five arguments later, the boys stood up, "We should get going, Darien has to fix my wall."

The girls stood as well. Raye leaned up and gave Sapphire a kiss.

"I'll call you later on tonight." Sapphire nodded.

Mina looked at Darien, "I'll give you a kiss another time."

Darien pouted, "Well next time, think twice before running into a freshly painted wall."

Darien pouted even more, "I love you. Bitch."

"Right, call me a bitch and then tell me you love me. Well, I love you too, ass."

Hotaru shook her head, "I'm surrounded. Bye boys, I'm off to find an outfit."

Sapphire waved to Hotaru and Darien ruffled her hair, getting a dirty look from her.

Raye looked at Darien, "She's thirteen, you know that."

"Shut up."

The boys said their goodbyes and left.

Mina and Raye looked at each other and smiled big, "OUTFIT TIME!"

--At the Concert--

"Tough luck Raye. Maybe next time you'll be able to jump on Nick and sneak into their bus." Said Mina.

Raye ran her finger down her face. "Tear, tear. I was so close. If only all those security guards weren't there. I could've turned into Mars and kidnapped him."

The girls laughed. "You shouldn't say that too loud. You'll get arrested," Trista said, patting her friend on the back.

"Go for it, Raye. Risk is your middle name." Hotaru peeped in.

"Well dear sister, thank you for the support."

"It's what I'm here for."

Lita bent down to Rini, "How'd you like the concert?"

"Let's do it again!"

Trista laughed, "Next time they're in town, baby girl."

Rini pouted and Michelle picked her up, "Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough."

As the girls continued walking to their car they heard screaming.

"What the hell?" Mina said, looking around.

Raye stopped, "Something is going on, I can feel it."

"So can I," Amy concurred.

"We should transform just to be safe," Lita said.

They all ran to an alley not too far away, and transformed.

Once they had done so they ran back out onto the scene of people running, and screaming.

Trista picked Rini up, and put her on her back as they girls ran the in the direction of where the havoc was.

"I'll be right back," Trista said, hurriedly. She ran to the building beside the chaos.

What seemed like hundreds of eyes and dropped jaws were stuck on her and the child she was holding onto. She found a friendly looking employee at the restaurant.

"Please take her. I'll be back in a little while," she said with hesitation in her voice.

The lady Pluto was talking to nodded in shock and took Rini from her.

"But I want to go with you!" Rini called out.

"You can't," Trista told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Trista returned to the other scouts, moments later.

"You ready?" Amara asked.

"Let's do this." They said in unison.

A minute and a few turns later there they were, face to face with Rubeus and his Negamoon monsters and heard an ear-bleeding scream.

**Review:)**

**The more reviews, the faster we update…just a hint**


	7. Bleed It Out

Don't own anything…

**Don't own anything…**

**Bleed It Out**

The scouts turned their head to see a young girl-a few years older than Rini-being surrounded.

Uranus watched as one of the creatures moved towards the little girls.

"Uranus ground shaker!"

The creature flew back from the impact of Uranus' attack. The little girl was flung to the nearest wall. She screamed out in pain.

Uranus ran to the little girl, as the scouts began attacking the rest. She gently picked up the little girl, holding her close, protecting her from anything else that could harm her and took her to safety. She handed the slightly injured little girl over to the same lady looking after Rini without saying a word. Immediately, she ran back to the scouts.

"Jupiter thunder clap!"

Uranus returned to see attacks going back and forth, and joined in.

"Venus love chain encircle."

Venus looked over to see Raye standing still.

Rubeus stood inches away from Raye and then transported himself back to his army. Raye stared at him and at the space that was just consumed by him. She began trembling, losing her balance quickly.

The flash of his hair brought back memories. She remembered the red she saw before being knocked out. She remembered everything.

"It was him." She stuttered out, before a blinding pain overwhelmed her. She screamed out in pain.

"Mars!"

Venus ran to her and slowly set her on the ground. She tried to contain Mars' violent movement until she went limp.

"Mars?" She could hear the fear in her voice.

She checked for a pulse, which thankfully was there.

She looked at the other scouts who were fighting with the Negamoon, but also looking back constantly to check up on Raye.

She placed Raye on the hard pavement, and brushed to hair out of her face, 'I'm here, best friend." She stood in front of Raye, protecting her and ready to fight.

Mina began looking around frantically, making sure no one came up behind her, and hurt Raye. She looked to her right, and watched as Amy went in battle with two Negamoon creatures.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury stopped to see the result of her attack, but was thrown back due to the fact that her attack had no affect on the creatures.

"Ahhhhh!"

The creatures surrounded her and began attacking her as she cried out in agony. She attempted to get up and kicked one of the creature in it's chest, but was pulled back and throw o the side by the other one. She didn't move.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!"

The creature was thrown back, pleasing Jupiter, "What? You want a piece of me, assholes? Bring it on!"

"Okay."

Before she could react to the voice, five of the creatures were surrounding her, while two held onto her.

She brought her knee up, and kicked the one on her right, and then head butted the one on the left.

"Supreme Thunder!"

She smiled in satisfaction, but it ended quickly when she was thrown against a wall, and didn't get up.

"Uranus World Shaker!"

She ran towards her opponent and began kicking it in the gut. She made a fist with both hands and began uncontrollably striking the creature.

She backed away from the creature and a smirk played on her face, "Space Sword Blaster!"

The creature in front of her fell to the ground, but without her knowing another came up behind her and attacked, causing her to fall to her knees, before toppling over.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Neptune ran towards Uranus but was thrown to the ground as one of the creatures attacked her.

She lay on the pavement with the creature hovering over her, prepared to end her life. The creature brought down his arm, but Neptune rolled out of the way, panting.

"Neptune-"

Before she could finish her attack, she was attacked from behind and collapsed onto the cold ground.

Pluto, Saturn and Venus were the only ones left standing. The trio looking around frantically.

A creature snuck up behind Saturn, ready to attack, but were interrupted by Pluto.

"Death Scream!"

Saturn ran for cover as the power devoured the creatures. Before Pluto could feel triumph she was knocked unconscious by Rubeous.

"Pluto!" Saturn screamed.

Rubeous floated in the dark sky, smirking, "That was really too easy, I was hoping for mire of a challenge."

Venus huffed and turned to Saturn, "Watch your sister."

Saturn nodded, "Be careful."

Venus stepped foreword, "You are really getting on my nerves."

Rubeous grinned, "It's mutual, darling."

"Crescent Beam!" The attack was easily avoided by Rubeous.

"Is that it?"

"I'm just getting started, asshole."

Rubeous smirked.

"Venus Meteor Shower!"

The attack hit it's target and Rubeous winced in pain. Only winced.

Venus stood shocked, and slightly scared and Rubeous quickly recovered himself.

"My turn, blondie. ATTACK!"

Before Venus could reacts a dozen creatures lunged at her, slamming her to the ground. As her head hit the hard pavement, she welcomed the darkness as it came to her.

Rubeous looked at Saturn, "One more brat left."

Saturn gulped, and stepped away from her sister, afraid of getting her more injured.

"I'm not afraid of you," She mumbled.

The creatures began to form around her, laughing, mockingly.

"Silent Wall!"

The creatures were thrown back, never to get up again.

Rubeous looked at Saturn shocked, "You're stronger than you seem, but not strong enough."

Rubeous attacked Saturn with his won powers, enveloping her in blackness. He knelt down beside her, "I'll be coming for you, soon."

"Stay the fuck away from my sister."

Rubeous turned to see mars glaring at him, struggling to get up.

"YOU, want to fight ME? You can't be serious." He smirked.

"As a heart attack."

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Rubeous leaped into the sky, ducking the attack.

"Don't run away, coward!"

"Coward? We'll see about that."

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Rubeous was knocked to the ground, he lay limp beside Saturn.

Mars made her way towards her sister, but was cut short when she felt a pain in her side, she looked over to see Rubeous grinning at her.

"Got you." She collapsed.

--With Rini--

Rini looked around making sure no one was watching her. She snuck out the door and ran towards the area the crashed were coming from. She was worried, her mom and everyone she loved was there.

Rini turned the corner and saw all the scouts spread across the ground, covered in blood, unmoving.

Rini felt tears well up in her eyes, but ignored them. She had to find her mom.

Rini took a step foreword, but stopped when she heard laughing. She looked up to see Rubeous floating over her, holding some sort of device in his hands.

"Good bye, scouts."

He placed his thumb on the device and pressed.

Rini squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself, as the fires erupted and the explosion began.


	8. How to Save a Life

**So extremely sorry, I should be slapped, but I had writers block for this story and then my computer crashed and well….I'm here now : )**

**Don't own anything**

**How to Save a Life  
**

"Score! What now jackass?"

Kakeru smiled in triumph, as Andrew glared at him. The boys night had gone relatively well, not a lot of injuries, and they had fun.

As Kakeru and Andrew played foosball, Darien and Greg watched a hockey game and Sapphire was searching for food.

"What the hell is he doing?" Darien screamed at the TV.

Greg laughed; while Darien watched his team lose miserably.

Darien noticed a buzz coming from Sapphire's cell phone, "Yo, dickwad, it's your phone."

Darien threw Sapphire his phone, which he easily caught.

"Hello?"

"Sapphire?"

"Who is this?"

He heard the person say something, but there was too much noise. He covered the mouth piece on the phone and looked to the others, "Hey, shut up. I can't hear anything. Idiots."

The boys all quieted down and looked at Sapphire expectantly.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Amara."

Sapphire was alarmed; she sounded hurt, "Amara? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sapphire now had the boy's full, undivided attention and they got up and crowded around him.

Amara interrupted Sapphire before he could ask anymore questions, "I'm okay, just come down to the hospital, and I'll explain everything."

Sapphire nodded, "Okay. We'll be there soon."

"And Sapphire? Please be quick."

Sapphire heard the line disconnect and stared at the phone, scared out of his mind. He looked at the other guys, who mirrored his expression.

Darien cleared his throat, "Let's go."

* * *

Sapphire slammed into the front desk, out of breath.

"Girls…where are they? Raye…where is she? Girls?"

The elderly nurse gave him an odd look, "Son, you need to calm down. Where is who?"

"Who? There are like twenty of them!"

While Sapphire questioned the nurse, Darien and Andrew searched frantically for Amara.

"Where are they?" Andrew asked no one in particular.

Darien slowed down and leaned against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

"Darien, you okay?" Andrew asked, concerned.

Darien uncovered his faced and looked at Andrew, "What if Mina's not okay? I just got her back, I can't lose her."

"You won't. You know how strong they are, they'll be fine."

"Rini?"

Andrew stared at Darien not knowing how to comfort him. He knew about the apprehension for your girlfriend, but daughter, he couldn't begin to understand what Darien was going through.

"Rini's a strong girl, she'll be okay. Just think positively." Andrew knew it was lame, but it was the best he could come up with.

Sapphire was joined at the front desk by Kakeru and Greg who had been parking the car.

"Anything?" Greg asked Sapphire.

He shook his head, "She's checking."

Soon, Andrew and Darien had also joined the other boys, and waited patiently for the news of their loved ones.

"Okay, they should be on the third floor-

Before she could continue, the boys took off. Not having enough patience for the elevator, the five boys took the stairs, not stopping for air.

The door for the third floor was in Darien's view, and he picked up his pace and slammed through the door, the others close behind him.

The five slowed down and began looking into the rooms. They turned the corner and Darien spotted Amara sitting on a chair, crying. His heart sank.

"Amara!"

Amara looked up as the boys ran towards her. She didn't know what to tell them.

Darien placed his hands on her shoulder, "You okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine…We were at the concert and people started screaming and these things were attacking us, and then there was this explosion and I woke up in the ambulance."

Darien and Greg were well aware of what those things were, and silently cursed them. Andrew and Kakeru on the other hand were clueless.

Sapphire felt the guilt overwhelm him. He knew that it was Rubeus and Diamond. He felt anger towards his brothers, and himself. He should've listened to Diamond and stayed away from Raye. He knew he couldn't, he was in love with her, he couldn't bare to be away from her. He should've at least found a way to warn them, and prevented them from going to the concert.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Andrew spoke.

"How are they?"

Amara gulped and took a breath, "I'm only sure about a few…"

Darien still gripping her shoulders eyed her, "And?"

"Michelle, Lita, Amy and Raye are getting cleaned up. Michelle needs some stitches, Lita has a broken leg and some cuts, Amy has a sprained foot, broken arms and stitches and Raye has some cracked ribs, a broken leg and she has some huge gashes that they're cleaning up."

Greg, Andrew and Sapphire sighed in relief.

Amy was okay, she has minor injuries. Greg promised himself that when he saw her, he would tell her how much she means to him.

Andrew let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Lita was fine, his girlfriend was fine. He never felt happier in his life.

Sapphire ran a hand through his hair and smiled, she was alive, she was breathing. Raye was okay.

Darien and Kakeru on the other hand were still on edge.

"Hotaru has a broken arm and leg, but there was a lot of head trauma and she hasn't woken up, so the doctors aren't sure if she really is okay."

Darien shut his eyes. One sister was fine and the other was fighting for her life. It was a bittersweet moment. Hotaru is so young, she shouldn't be in there. He was going to hurt those Negamoon assholes.

"Trista is fine, she has some bruises, but other than that she's okay."

Kakeru sighed, "Where is she?"

Amara looked at Darien, who backed away from her until her hit the wall.

"She's with Rini. I'm so sorry, she's critical, they don't have a lot of hope for her."

The boys looked at Darien sadly, and watched tears fall from his eyes as he slid down the wall.

His daughter and his sister were fighting for their lives, while he was watching hockey. The people that meant most to him were lying in the hospital, while he was off having fun. And it hit him, he didn't know if Mina was okay.

He looked up at Amara, "Mina?"

"She has a concussion and some cuts, but they're doing tests on her right now."

"Why?"

"They didn't say."

"Where is Rini?"

"Last room, down the hall, to the left."

Darien nodded and slowly got up. Without saying a word he made his way down the hall, until he disappeared.

"What room is Raye in?"

"324."

Sapphire nodded and took off in search of his girlfriend. He spotted the room and stopped at the door. She was in their because of him. The people she loved were hurt because of him. He didn't know how to face her.

Suddenly, the door opened and an elderly woman appeared.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm…my girlfriend…"

The woman smiled, "Oh, well I'm done, you can go in."

Sapphire nodded and walked inside. Raye was sitting on the bed, eyes puffy, hair a mess, bruises all over her and white bandages covering her body inch to inch.

Raye looked at Sapphire and immediately tears began pouring out of her eyes. With no hesitation, Sapphire ran to her and gently enveloped her in hug, being careful with her injuries.

"Shh…it okay. You're fine and everyone else will be too. I'm here now, no one can hurt you." Sapphire ran his hands through her hair, trying to calm her down. Seeing her so broken and hurt, reminded him of their first date, when she told him about Alan. He had wanted to kill Alan for hurting her. Now, seeing her in this state, and hearing her cry, he wanted to slaughter his brothers.

"Hotaru and Rini…I should have protected them. They're so young, I'm the older one, it's my duty."

Sapphire pulled away and placed his hands on her cheeks, "It is not your fault, you understand? There is nothing you could've done. They'll be fine, just have faith."

Sapphire kissed her forehead, and looked at her, "I thought I almost lost you, and it scared the crap out of me, that's never happened before. I thought I wouldn't get to tell you I love you."

Raye stared at Sapphire before a new batch of tears pooled her eyes, "I love you too."

Sapphire smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"You know it's not your fault right? I know you and I know you didn't listen to what I said before, but I mean it. It wasn't your fault. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Raye nodded, although Sapphire knew she hadn't listened to him. "I want to see Hotaru."

* * *

Darien walked into the room, dreading the sight he would see. He saw Trista sitting by the bed, and blocking his view of his daughter. He took a few short breaths and moved closer to the bed.

He gasped at Rini's small form. She was wrapped in thousands of bandages and the skin left bare was covered in an ugly purple colour. The only thing that made him sure it was really was his little girl, was the blob of pink hair.

"I'm sorry, Darien. I should've protected her. I dropped her off at the café; I thought she would be safe. I should have stayed with her. It's my fault, I'm her mother it's my job to protect her. I'm sorry."

Darien wanted to be mad at Trista, he did, but he knew it wasn't her fault, it was the fucking Negamoon.

Darien took a seat on the other side of Rini's bed and grabbed her small hand.

"It's not your fault, it's their fault, and they're going to pay."

Trista looked at Darien and slowly nodded.

Darien returned her gaze, "They don't get to hurt my daughter and get away with it. They don't. I'm going to make them regret it."

Trista looked back down at Rini, "It's war."

* * *

Amara had directed Greg to Amy's room. To him, it felt like it took centuries to get to her. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw her sitting on the bed and playing with something. He stepped into the room and let the door shut, and Amy looked up.

The two stared at each other. They didn't say anything, just watched each other. Greg could feel the pain she had felt, and Amy could feel the relief, but most importantly they could feel the love they felt for each other.

Greg slowly walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"You're never going to a concert without me."

Amy laughed and Greg brought her in for hug, "You mean the world to me, I love you."

Amy nodded into his shoulder, "And I love you."

They pulled away and Greg looked down at her wrist, trying to find what she had been playing with when he came in.

"The bracelet you gave me, they had to cut it off. It feels wrong not to have it there."

Greg smiled at her and gently kissed her, "You're okay, that's all that matter, I can buy you another one."

Amy smiled back, but frowned soon after, "How is Rini and Hotaru?"

Greg's smile also faded, "They're pretty bad."

Amy closed her eyes, and she saw flashes of the attack and then fire. She gasped.

* * *

Lita had been sitting in her bed watching the rain. When had it started to rain? How is everyone? Where is Andrew? She didn't want to lie to him again.

She snapped back to reality when she felt someone's presence. She looked up and her eye's locked with Andrew's.

Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm so sorry."

Andrew, confused, pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"Why? You don't-

"For lying to you."

"About what?"

"Everything. It's never been this bad before."

"Lita, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sailor Jupiter."

Andrew stared at her, and life suddenly began to make a lot of sense.

* * *

Sapphire wheeled Raye towards Amara, who was now joined by Darien and Trista.

Raye saw Kakeru hug Trista, who broke down in his arms. Her heart sank.

Sapphire watched as the people who he had become close friends with break down, on his account. Rini was his fault.

Darien noticed Sapphire and Raye coming and met them half way.

Darien bent down, so he was eye level with Raye and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, sis."

Raye began crying and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Sapphire knew whose fault it was and rage flashed through him, "How is she?"

"The same. They sent us out, they needed to perform some tests."

Raye grabbed Darien's hand and squeezed it, "We're going to get through this." At this, Sapphire smiled.

Darien stood up, still holding Raye's hand and looked at Sapphire, "When she gets discharged, take care of her, okay?"

"You know I will. Now, we were going to see Hotaru, come with us?"

Raye looked at Darien and he nodded. Darien turned around and the three saw a doctor come towards Amara who looked at the three. She gestured for them to come over.

When they reached the doctor Amara looked towards the doctor, "This is her boyfriend."

The three knew they were talking about Mina, and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Is she okay?" Darien asked, praying she was. He couldn't bear if another person he loved more than anything was critical.

"She has a minor concussion and some scratches, other than that she is fine."

Darien and Raye smiled at each other.

"We noticed something while doing some tests on her. That is why it took so long."

"Is she okay?" Raye asked frantically.

The doctor smiled, "She is fine. She is pregnant."


End file.
